coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8683 (13th July 2015)
Plot Robert comforts Tracy as she weeps by Blanche's grave. He tells her he came to pay his respects after reading of Deirdre's death in the paper. Steve comes out to fetch Tracy and is introduced to a fellow ex-husband of hers. Callum refuses to allow Bethany to go to his mate's party and insists she gets in his car. Ken starts to read a eulogy to Deirdre but gives up on his notes and speaks from the heart about her, their marriage, their time with Uncle Albert and Blanche, and what she meant to everyone. There is a sting in his words though with an oblique criticism about Peter and Tracy as parents. His words however earn him a standing ovation from the congregation. Carla ends up spending the afternoon in a casino. Bethany tries to blackmail Callum to pay for her school trip. Deirdre is buried near Blanche. Tracy can't stand the thought of the wake and asks Steve to look after Amy. Back in the street, Robert calls on Tracy at No.1 to give her company. Norris recovers enough to make the wake. Sarah gets a call from the school to say that Bethany's playing truant. Liz tells the bar that Tracy slept with Tony. Robert cooks a meal for Tracy. Simon is upset at Peter's non-appearance and is rude to Ken. Leanne takes him home. Alya looks for Carla as an Underworld order is at stake. Callum brings Bethany back to the street. Kylie is suspicious of his responsible behaviour. Gail can't keep herself from watching Michael at the wake. She tries to talk to him but he wonders aloud what Gavin's funeral was like. Eileen brings him his food and Gail leaves hurriedly. In the manner of Blanche, Amy tells the ladies of the One o'clock Club off for grabbing all the buffet food for their teas later on. Carla asks her bank to transfer £2,000 to her current account. Tracy can't understand why Robert is being so nice to her. Despite his reservations, they start to kiss. Liz persuades Ken to fetch Tracy to the wake. He finds Tracy and Robert in a clinch and throws Robert out, asking Tracy how low she can get. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Maggie Lincoln - Joan Hughes *Celia Smethurst - Eileen Davies *Dominic - Lewis Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *The Dog & Gun - Exterior *St. Edmond's Church - Exterior and interior *The Sunset Casino Notes *In his eulogy for Deirdre Barlow, Ken references the amateur production of The Importance of Being Earnest which they both appeared in. This featured in Episode 1385 (24th April 1974). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy turns to her ex-husband Robert after Ken uses his eulogy to make a dig at her; Simon is angry when Peter fails to turn up to the funeral; Callum comes to drunken Bethany's rescue; and Carla spends the afternoon in a casino. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Steve, this is my ex-husband Robert. Robert, this is my ex-husband Steve." Robert Preston: "Small world." Steve McDonald: "Wouldn't like to hoover it though!" --- Ken Barlow (giving his eulogy): "Deirdre and I couldn't have been more different. Our tastes in food, politics, culture were polar opposites. While I drifted away to Chopin, she washed up to the Spice Girls." --- Ken Barlow (giving his eulogy): "Why is it you never truly appreciate anything until it's taken away? Goodbye, Deirdre. I wish I'd been a better husband. And I wish I could hearing that booming, life-affirming laugh...just once more. But, as Blanche would say, 'If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.' Goodbye, my love." --- Ken Barlow (alone at Deirdre's graveside): "Despite everything, there was only ever really you, love. Hope you knew that..." --- Amy Barlow (to the One o'clock Club ladies): "We have these places called supermarkets now. You buy food there, take it home and cook it. You should try it!" Maggie Lincoln: "Oh, Blanche is back in the room again! Category:2015 episodes